


Mine

by Lillyleaf101



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Ball Gag, Blood, Bondage, Chains, Collars, Complete, Cuffs, Cutting, Gags, Harry pov, Kidnapping, Leather Kink, M/M, One-Shot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough play, Sexual Scenes, Snake-faced Voldie, Voldemort POV, prisoner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillyleaf101/pseuds/Lillyleaf101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter was and always will be Lord Voldemort's, he just didn't accept it yet. But Voldemort would show him who he belonged too, who's toy he was, and unfortunately for Harry, Voldemort played rough with his toys. Pure smut.</p><p>COMPLETE.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> *dances ridiculously and sings* I want your dirty lovin', got me goin' crazy, dirty lovin', always skippin' foreplay, dirty lovin'~
> 
> First time writing smut, o-hoho
> 
> "Speech"  
>  _Thoughts_  
>  **Parseltongue**

How had this happened? He didn't even know where he was, just that he had just woken up in a dark, unknown room and his mortal enemy was somewhere behind him, chuckling darkly at him.

He was strung up, bound by leather cuffs and a collar, all connected to a chain looping around a pole above his head, holding him up and in place with his arms hanging beside his head. He had a black cloth around his head, covering his eyes so the only way he knew who had him was the high-pitched, hissing laughter he knew to be only Voldemort's. Unfortunately, or maybe fortunately considering just how much he was shitting himself internally, he also had a ball-gag in his mouth, it had holes in it so his harsh pants filled the space, saliva dripped freely from it down his chin yet still kept him from saying a word.

He also registered the fact that other than the cuffs and gag he was completely naked as the day he was born, his face immediately flushed a scorching red, every portion of his body exposed to any who could see, his penis hanging between his legs and shamefully not quite as flaccid as Harry would have liked it to be, he refused to believe it was the bindings doing and certainly not because of _him_.

"Ah, so you have awoken," the tone was filled with dark amusement and Harry heard the soft swishing of cloth over stone and bare feet padding towards him from behind, his panic slowly rising with each soft step, struggled in his bonds, pulling his hands but the cuffs would not come off and the chain would not break, his struggling only served to amuse the Dark Lord further as he let out another dark chuckle, this time right behind Harry, so close that he could reach out and touch the naked flesh, Harry shivered. "Cold are you?" the cruel voice asked humorously, Harry then felt a cold hand run down his back, starting from the shoulder blade and down the side towards his hip bones, he shivered and whimpered from the pain that laced through his scar, half muffled by the gag.

Voldemort ran his hand down the boys pale back, feeling the warm and smooth skin, slightly marred by scars, he wondered how many where from his adventures, quidditch, those muggles relatives of his or, he shivered in pleasure at the thought, from him. He would be sure to leave many more marks on the boy before their time was through.

But he couldn't have the boy hurting constantly just from his touch, as much as it turned him on he wanted the boy to feel what he intended him to, to know what he was doing to his tiny body. He placed his hands on either side of the boys head, his erection twitching at the muffled screams and shivers of pain the boy let off, and focused his magic then watched as the aura of magic left the boys body and he relaxed visibly before seeming to come back to his senses of where he was exactly.

He chuckled again and leaned in to Harry's ear, whispering cruelly sweet words, "There, now we won't be having you getting all distracted." He ran his hands over the boys hips to give emphasis and was rewarded with more shivers.

Harry was terrified, Voldemort had removed the blood protection and he was not naive enough to believe it an act of good will, no, it meant he would be put through something so much worse or close to it, that he would concentrate on it more rather than having the pain in his head block it out and render him unconscious. He tried to take his mind off of what was happening but it was impossible, the blindfold seemed to only amplify the touches the Dark Lord made on his body, feeling those spidery hands rub far too gently over his skin, the nails brushing his skin lightly but leaving no mark and doing no harm, for now. He struggled frantically again, attempting to scream around the gag but only resulting in muffled sounds.

"Now now, Harry," Voldemort cooed, "you're going to need your energy." Another evil chuckle, Harry didn't want to think about what that implied but it was all too obvious, bound, naked and alone with his enemy, he would surely be losing his virginity today, and to _him_ too, Harry tried to shout and break free again, the act seemed to only amuse the evil bastard more though and he was pulled against a fully clothed chest, arms wrapping around his body in what would almost be a gentle hold, he could feel the cold, emaciated body beneath the robes and shuddered.

He attempted to protest, to pull away but he could do nothing and was merely rewarded by more evil laughter before he felt Voldemort's nose-less face, far too close, descend upon his neck and start kissing, licking and nipping, the arms moved, the hands running over his chest, ghosting over his nipples which quickly hardened, every ghosting touch and nip making Harry pant and moan harder around the gag, still trying to wrench his way out, to flee and not look back.

Voldemort's mind devoured every noise the boy made, enjoying the taste of his skin, nipping and sucking along his neck and shoulders and resisting the urge to go harder, _not just yet,_ he told himself, he wanted to make the most of this.

He brought his hands up again, feeling the hardened nubs on the boys chest and paused, smirking into the boys neck he decided to play with them more, he experimentally squeezed one between his fingers and was rewarded with a loud sound from the boys throat, peering down he was delighted to see the effect his ministrations were having on the boy, he was now almost completely erect, and decided now was the time to up things a little bit more, moving his head and sucking on the boys neck again he then bit down harshly, Harry let out a loud sound and thrashed in the bindings but Voldemort continued to bite down until he drew blood, he then released the skin and started to lap it up.

Harry moaned around the gag, spit dripping over his chin and down his neck, the bastard was toying with his nipples which he never imagined to be so sensitive and then he started to fucking bite him, every bite became less painful and more pleasurable, the soothing licks afterwards doing nothing to help, he knew his traitorous body was clearly giving away just how much he seemed to be enjoying the treatment and he attempted to scowl but only managed to moan again as another bite and twist of his nipple occurred, throwing his head back and closing his eyes in pleasure.

When the hands and mouth were finally removed from him he was shamed to hear his own disappointed moan, _what are you doing?_ he asked himself, _this is_ Voldemort, _you should NOT be enjoying this!_

"My, you seem to be enjoying this Harry," Voldemort chuckled, Harry groaned around the gag, he moved around to Harry's front, taking in the view before him of flushed skin, dripping saliva and a very erect and leaking cock, his body shaking slightly from the previous ministrations. "Beautiful..." he whispered, though he was sure the boy heard him.

Grinning he leaned in to Harry's face, his breath ghosting over the boys flushed cheeks and he was glad to hear his breath hitch. His eyes took in the soft pink lips, parted around the ball gag and breathing heavy, saliva coating them and his chin, before leaning down and lapping up some of the saliva with long, slow licks, the corners of his mouth turning up as Harry attempted to flinch away, the bindings doing their job of holding him in place. He brought his mouth up, circling his tongue over those pink lips slowly, tasting the saliva between them and the gag, causing the boy to shudder.

Harry was shuddering almost constantly, whether in pleasure, fear or disgust he would never say, every time Voldemort moved from doing one thing to him he did another equally pleasurable and it was driving him mad, he wished his hands were free to stroke his aching cock and get release from this torture but at the same time the thought shamed him, how could he enjoy what this bastard was doing to him? It wasn't right!

His body continued to disagree though as that tongue circled around his lips, causing them to tingle in a pleasurable way and making him moan around the gag, almost wishing to be able to kiss that skillful mouth. All too soon that tongue was gone from his lips and he heard the tell-tale swishing of robes telling him Voldemort was circling around him again, not having even touched his poor, weeping cock and the fact made Harry want to cry out in indignation.

"Do you want more Harry?" Voldemort whispered in his ear, pulling up one of Harry's legs slightly and massaging the inner thigh, all he could do was moan and shudder, _damn this bastard,_ Harry wasn't sure how much longer his resolve would hold, it was barely managing as things were. The hand moved then, dropping his leg back down and curling around, rubbing in gentle circles near the base of Harry's cock, teasing.

Harry was so concentrated on that hand he would have yelped if he could when something sharp suddenly bit into his back, between his shoulder blades, but not teeth this time! It was small, Harry guessed it must have been a knife, just as his thoughts were drifting off to the knife though the hand suddenly grabbed hold of the base of his cock, massaging it without stroking, Harry moaned around the gag, finally he was getting attention down there.

As the hand massaged Harry found himself drifting back to the sharp cutting on his back, it wasn't that painful really and judging by the controlled strokes he guessed a message was being written, he thought bitterly of the words 'whore' or 'fag', he would have to remember to hide it well if he ever got out of this situation alive. Voldemort must have finished carving into Harry's back as he backed off slightly, taking his hand with him to Harry's reluctant disappointment, and looked over his work.

Voldemort grinned maniacally, the words were perfect and sent a thrill through him, right down into his crotch, the red contrasting so perfectly with the boys pale skin, the blood dripping slowly from the shallow cuts down the perfect contours of his body, Voldemort leaned down and followed the trail of blood back up to the cuts, doing the same with every stray droplet and then licking the cuts themselves, savouring the taste of the boys life essence on his tongue, listening to the boy moaning lowly with every lick.

His blood was so delicious, _he should taste it himself,_ he thought and so he leaned up, resting against the boy slightly, and removed the gag while digging a thumb harshly into the wound, the boy coughed a few times and sucked in air harshly now that he was no longer restricted, before he could utter a single word Voldemort lifted his now bloody thumb to the boys mouth and forced it in easily.

"Taste yourself Harry, you taste **_so good_**." He hissed at him, Harry had no choice but to comply and started sucking on the thumb, getting more into the act the longer Voldemort kept the digit there until he was sucking at it almost greedily, causing Voldemort to growl with lust, the sound hitting Harry's ear pleasurably and causing him to shiver again. Soon enough though he did pull the now wet digit out of Harry's mouth, who simply resumed catching his breath without a word. Voldemort reached down, gliding his hands over the boys sides and down his hips before lifting them slightly, resting the boy against himself slightly and reaching a hand around to stroke his still weeping member, pulling up and down in slow, long strokes and making the boy moan, more clearly now without the gag, and shiver against him.

Harry was sure he couldn't utter a word if he tried, his throat felt odd after having the gag in his mouth and he felt as if he couldn't get enough air once it was removed, he moaned as those spidery hands made their way back to his member and stroked more thoroughly this time, he couldn't suppress the shivers of pleasure coursing through his body and flushed slightly more when he felt the hard lump that could no doubt be Voldemort's own erection. He wondered when, or even if, that would make its way inside him, lust making the idea a lot more pleasurable than Harry would have liked, he shivered again as a long finger slid over the head of his penis, soon joined by a second as Voldemort toyed with him, Harry almost screamed when the tip of a clawed finger slid over the slit of his penis, digging in slightly and renewing his shudders, making him practically vibrate against the older man.

"M... more..." Harry moaned, instantly he flushed and wondered if he would regret the word but Voldemort merely chuckled.

"Want more do you Harry?" he nodded a bit too eagerly, not entirely sure if he would get punished but _damn_ he wanted more. Voldemort squeezed his cock a bit harder, making Harry throw his head back and moan but just as quickly as it had happened the hand had left, making Harry whimper.

Voldemort lifted him a bit more and Harry hung there for a minute wondering what he was doing as he still had the blindfold on, he knew his answer right away though when a cold hand parted his cheeks and slick fingers circled his entrance. "Is this it?" Voldemort whispered cruelly in his ear, "Is this what you want?" Harry whimpered in response and attempted to move his hips against the fingers and growled in disapproval when they were removed, "I want to see," Voldemort said, Harry wasn't sure what he meant by that but then felt said removed hand now on his blindfold, removing it, "I want you to look at me Harry," he said, barely keeping the manic glee from his voice as the cloth slid away from Harry's face and he gripped the boys chin, forcing his head around to stare at him.

Voldemort stared at those violently green eyes, bright and dilated with lust, he then pulled the boy forwards, kissing him violently and forcing his way inside his slightly limp mouth, exploring every nook and tasting a mix of his blood and saliva, not breaking the kiss until he needed to for air. While he had been plundering the boys mouth he had moved his hand back down to his tiny hole, circling it again.

"Tell me what you want Harry." He whispered, watching the boys eyes attempting to focus in vain due to the lack of glasses and far too much pleasure, "Tell me." he poked at it but did not enter.

"Wa... Want you... Fuck me..." Harry gasped out breathlessly, making Voldemort's cock twitch, he would soon be rid of these robes and taking his own pleasure. He drove a slick finger inside the boy, enjoying his gasping at the intrusion, he moved it slowly and gently, in and out, exploring the boys tight hole and watching his face as he got accustomed to the feeling, he then slid in a second lubed finger, following the slow in and out motion before scissoring lightly, stretching him for what would come.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked the boy, who after a second nodded fervently, "Good" he grinned.

Harry was rather enjoying this, despite the fact that he should be disgusted that the snake-faced man was defiling him but his lust had gotten the better of him and he just wanted more until he could get his release.

Without his glasses everything was a blur but Voldemort was close enough for him to make out the expressions on the pale face, the bloody eyes standing out strikingly, he seemed to be grinning but Harry didn't care, he just wanted his own pleasure right now, let the bastard feel what he wants, good or bad.

He screamed when suddenly the fingers twisted and pushed against something inside him near his front, bliss coursing through him, he heard dark chuckling in his ear telling him that Voldemort had done that on purpose, he wanted more and attempted to buck his hips back on those fingers, which didn't work out very well as he was being held up by the bonds and Voldemort himself. He growled in displeasure.

"Want more do you?" Voldemort teased.

"Ye-yes..." Harry moaned out, he was rewarded as those fingers slid over that spot again, and then again and again, drawing moans and screams of pleasure from him, he then felt Voldemort shift his thumb, placing it on the stretch of skin between his balls and hole and started applying pressure and stroking, stimulating the spot Harry hadn't known he had from the outside as well as in, Harry screamed ever louder, he could feel heat pooling in his groin and he wanted to come so badly which was why he let out a frustrated scream when those fingers were removed once again.

"Now now, pet, I'll give you something even better." Voldemort placated him, hoisting his hips up a bit more, Harry stretched his neck around to watch as Voldemort stripped down and lubed up his member before aligning himself up with Harry who was suddenly afraid, _shit I'm about to lose my virginity to **him!** How will it all even fit inside?! Shit! Shit shit shit!_ Voldemort ran his hand over Harry's back, over the scars and it soothed Harry somewhat before a scream tore out of his throat as Voldemort pushed forwards and pulled Harry back roughly, almost completely sheathing himself before setting a steady pace, his cock digging deeper with every thrust.

Harry moaned and babbled nonsense, it _hurt_ but it also felt _so good_ and the pain was steadily going away, leaving only the pleasure, Voldemort's cock rubbing inside of him and hitting that sweet spot so nicely. He turned his head around again, seeking out those crimson orbs through his fuzzy vision, they found them and he moved his mouth, not sure how to say what he wanted and words escaping him as only moans but Voldemort seemed to get the idea as he leaned forwards and captured his mouth in another vicious kiss, hands on his hips pulling Harry back into him steadily and filling the room with the sounds of skin slapping skin.

They broke the kiss once the need for air became too strong and Harry turned his head around again, neck sore from turning at such an angle. The pace was getting faster and harder as they continued, Harry moaning appreciatively, encouraging Voldemort to push the pace even more. Harry felt the heat pooling again and knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Gah... Gonna cum..." he moaned out, Voldemort gave no reply other than to bite into his shoulder harshly and continue the fast, pounding pace, reaching a hand around to touch and stroke Harry's almost-forgotten member, only a few strokes had Harry coming with a shout, hips bucking and muscles twitching.

The tightening of the boys entrance as he came was too much and with a few last thrusts Voldemort came with a grunt inside him, filling the boys tight hole, some of the seed spilling out and running down the boys legs. He rested against his back for a moment before pulling away, his flaccid cock easily slipping out of the slick hole, and he watched as Harry seemed to lose consciousness.

Harry's vision was fading even more, all the pleasure had built up into a climax which he had released now and left him with nothing but exhaustion, his vision continued fading out until he decided to stop fighting it, at least if he died now he would not be aware of it and would actually be rather satisfied. And so he let the darkness take him.

\---

Harry awoke on a large bed inside a huge room, after finding his glasses on the bedside table, briefly noticing the lack of any wand, and putting them on he looked around to see it was decorated grandly, including walk-in closet, wardrobes, dressers and a vanity mirror, the room also had what looked to be a small, square dinning table with four chairs around it and some couches and armchairs surrounding a coffee table near a fireplace, he got up and discovered himself to be clothed in simple, pale pajamas, but still very sore, he rubbed his wrists where the cuffs had been.

There were two doors in the room, not including the open door leading to the closet, he went to the one closest to him and found it locked tight, he could not bash it down either though he did not try very hard due to his sore body, he went to the other door and found it to lead into a sizable bathroom, toilet, sink, shower and sizable bath included. He figured by the look of things he would not be leaving any time soon, but at least if he had to be a prisoner then at least the cage was gilded.

He wandered over to the mirror and after taking in his pale and rugged appearance he remembered the cuts Voldemort had made on his back, he quickly took off the only-slightly-large shirt, which he guessed must have belonged to Draco Malfoy at one point due to the size difference, and turned his back to the mirror, peering over his shoulder he took a look to see that the cuts, many bite marks and reddened areas from where Voldemort had sucked on his shoulders, had not been healed and was rather surprised to see what they were, but he guessed he shouldn't have been really.

In jaggedly cut letters, his back proudly displayed the word ' _Mine_ '.

 

 

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> I need to stop with the one-shots and actually work on this project, not do a few sentences and do something else *smacks self*
> 
> So yeah, first time ever writing sexy stuffs, hope I did not disappoint. No I will most likely not be continuing this story, its just a smutty one-shot.


End file.
